


steal my heart, i know you like it!

by heecheondo (orphan_account)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 97z are besties, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/F, Feelings Realization, Internalized Homophobia, Not Beta Read, and its just a bit ok!!!!!, and maybe it shouldve stayed there, but it gets fixed, but this was like. kinda stressful to write and i put some thought tho, cho instead of jo bc that's how i saw bbc romanizing her last name, do this count as a drabble?, except she doesnt know shes wlw yet, haseul is your usual wlw who doesnt know when girls like her, i guess this kinda apply as a drabble tho so, i have 4k words drabbles...., let's find out? :D, lip flirts a lot, not rly i tried proofreading tho, not saying it's rly good tho rip, or maybe its worth a read, still. sorry for that :(, this been rotting on my wips folder since march 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: Jungeun keeps being nice to Haseul and she doesn't know what to think of this, nor how to react. Besides, she’s not entirely sure if she’s just being nice or if she's being gay, and also, she doesn't know which of these she'd rather.





	steal my heart, i know you like it!

“Unnie, have you done something to your hair?”, Jungeun suddenly said, looking at the older way too closely. Haseul hoped she wasn't too visibly flustered. 

“_No_?”, she said, voice a bit higher than usual. 

The younger put her hand under her chin, making a thoughtful face. “Have you put on a different makeup? Is this shirt new? Did you get a new piercing?”

Haseul nervously laughed. “Where is all of this coming from? No, I’m the same as yesterday, I’m pretty sure. Just different clothing, but they’re old.”

Jungeun didn't look ashamed nor embarrassed at the remark. Rather, she just smirked, a bit pleased with her reaction. “But you _ are _prettier today. It’s like you’ve done something really small but it made you much more fabulous. Like when there is an extra star on the sky that you might not have noticed but if it wasn’t there you would miss it because it changes the entire scenario”, she tilted her head, smirk still growing on her lips. “But I guess it’s just you who are naturally this gorgeous.”

“Well”, Haseul started, cheeks burning and not exactly knowing what to tell the other. “Thank you, Jungeun-ah.”

Her lips never changed its shape. “Welcome, unnie.”

…

“How do you know when another girl is flirting with you? I mean, not in a_ gals being pals_ way. In a gay way”, Haseul asked her two best friends during lunch. Jinsoul and Sooyoung looked at each other until they had mirrored teasing faces.

“Woah, look at our girl! Rocking other girls’ hearts!”

“We are endlessly proud of you, Haseullie!”

“We knew you couldn’t be that straight!”

“As expected from our best friend!”

The youngest rolled her eyes as the other two high fived. She really wasn’t interested in listening to this, she had a _ situation _ to solve! “I _ am _ straight! I’m just... _ wondering_.”

Jinsoul looked serious at her. “Haseul-ah. We’ve seen the way you look at some girls. You aren’t _ that _straight.”

“I can be straight and still appreciate women”, she said more to herself than to her two friends, but if they could tell that they kept it to themselves. “Whatever, can you tell me how to differentiate it?”

Sooyoung made a face. “It depends on the girl, I guess. Some small actions are also hints, like winks or flirty grins.”

Haseul gave it some thought. Jungeun was openly gay, and that was okay for her. Jinsoul and Sooyoung were too, and also Jiwoo, the latter’s girlfriend. She didn’t hate homosexual people, but the situation she was found on made her feel a little awkward. _ Was Jungeun flirting on her because she’s a woman?_, she had thought, but then felt bad for assuming. She might be straight but she knew how bad it was to assume every lesbian would hit at _ any _ woman, besides, she was sure the younger knew better than to flirt with a straight girl. However, she still had that cute yet teasing smirk on her lips, almost like a challenge. But even so, Haseul knew that maybe it was nothing and she was just overreacting. She had just called her unnie pretty, but that was enough to make herself question… she wasn’t sure if she was questioning Jungeun or herself, but she was questioning _ something_. And that felt weird.

“You’re putting too much thought on it”, the oldest of the trio pointed it out with a furrowed brow. “Is it worrying you _ that _much?”

“No. I mean yes-- I mean, _ maybe_? Probably?”, she admitted, sighing. “I don’t know what to think of it. I do think Jungeunie’s just being nice with flattery, but there is this voice in my head who says that she’s probably flirting.”

The other two shared a look, letting their youngest confused for a few seconds. “We’re talking about Jungeun?”, it was Jinsoul who broke the silence. When Haseul slowly nodded, the blonde made a concerned face. “You should have specified it earlier. She is most likely trying to woo you.”

“Are you _certain_?”

“Did she add a bunch of adjectives and-slash-or metaphors when complimenting you?”

She blinked. “Y- yeah?”

“Then I'm _ super _ sure. Trust me, we dated once.”

Sooyoung loudly gasped, staring at the other in disbelief. “No way.”

“It only lasted a couple of months though”, she simply said. “It wasn’t a bad break up, we just didn’t really work out.”

“And you didn’t tell me? Your best friend?”

She blinked. “I didn't tell it to Haseul either and she’s more of a best friend than you are.”

The youngest rolled her eyes. “Can we please go back to matters in hand?”, she sighed. “So Jungeun likes me and is flirting with me. What do I do now?”

The other two shared a glare. “Nothing?”, Sooyoung tried. 

“Huh? What do you mean--”

“Cho Haseul. Didn’t you say it yourself, that you’re certainly straight? There is nothing you can do then, you’re not interested in her like that. Besides, maybe she’s just being polite.”

“Nah, I'm pretty sure her gay is showing.”

The older ignored Jinsoul’s remark. “Either way, you should probably do the same you do every time and if she asks you out _ then _you make it clear that you aren’t available.”

Haseul sighed. “You make it sound easy.”

The brunette shrugged at her. “Well, if you have no interest in her then it is.”

It didn’t feel easy though, she thought quietly as she finished her meal. 

…

Haseul slowly caught herself putting more and more thoughts into this whole thing. It should be easy. It _ should _be not much of a deal. But then, why couldn’t she stop thinking about it, worrying about Jungeun’s intentions? Why couldn’t she stop thinking about how, according to Jinsoul at least, she was obviously into her? Wasn’t that supposed to be a good thing, or if not, something neutral? It shouldn’t be bothering her that much.

Was _ bother _even the right word to describe what she was feeling? She wasn’t sure. It made her uneasy and maybe a bit uncomfortable, but it also really made her flattered and pleased. So is it really a bother? No. But was it enough to keep her tranquil, enough for her to drop it? Also no.

The short-haired girl sighed, staring at her notebooks. She _ should _ be doing her assignment, but yet again, _ she _was on her mind, distracting her from non-Jungeun related topics.

_ She is most likely trying to woo you. _

_ Maybe she’s just being polite. _

_ I'm pretty sure her gay is showing. _

Her conversation with her best friends kept playing inside her head, haunting her and forcing her to remember all her most recent encounters with the younger girl. And it made her overthink about the reason why it never left her mind.

If she was indeed just being polite, being kind, then that was nice. But that outcome somehow made Haseul’s chest tight, as if she was lean down. That was pointless, though? There was nothing bad about a friend reaffirming their friendship, much the opposite, she should be glad.

However there was a chance - apparently the bigger of the two - that the blond was flirting on her. And, well, it kinda made her flattered, but it was also the option that made her the most confused, that made her overthink the most. Because she’s a girl, a gay one, while Haseul is a girl, a straight girl. But the other having interest in her didn’t sound bad. But it also did. But it wasn’t a bad _ bad _ thing, it meant she was a good girlfriend material? One enough to steal the hearts of guys and girls alike? But it also made her think about how _ Jungeun _would as a girlfriend. But, like, why does it matter? She’s still straight, even with the younger liking her. But also her not liking her sounds weird. But it’s not like can respond to those feelings.

But, but, _ but_!

She didn’t know what she wanted it to be. The few possibilities Haseul had come up with were all quite unpleasing to her. And it somehow was scary.

…

Nothing really changed. She would still hang out with her same-age friends, at times spend time with them and Jungeun too. It wasn’t as often that Haseul had the chance to be alone with her, but that was normal. Being two years her unnie and senior, it was tougher to sit down and hang out with her exclusively. When she did, it was mostly small talk made around campus. Nothing much, and that was common. That was in their routine.

And, somehow, the blond using all her repertoire of compliments at the older became routine too. Even if they just met each other in between classes, she would hear at least a ‘nice lipstick colour’, ‘your eyes are popping with this liner!’, or even a ‘damn, unnie, you look fine _ A.F. _ in that skirt’.

But suddenly there was a twist. It was just the two of them in a cafeteria, Jungeun sitting on her right and being a little too close, but at that exact moment, it didn’t feel like it. It just felt _ right_. And it was weird, it made Haseul uneasy, because _ why was she so comfortable_?

It was messed up. She was having fun, she was laughing, and Jungeun was too. But she was still making her feel on the edge.

She was feeling uncomfortable for feeling too comfortable.

“And then Jiwoo was like-- unnie? Earth to Haseul-unnie?”, the younger stopped her rambling, now paying close - or, well, closer - attention to her. “Everything alright?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, it’s just--”, she trailed off, gulping down. “I’ve been… thinking. About some things and it’s distracting me. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s fine”, she smiled warmly. “Is there something I can do to ease your mind?”

She stared at her dongsaeng, feeling her cheek burn slightly. “What-- what do you mean?”

“Well”, Jungeun pouted in thought, staring at the ceiling. “I don’t know. You can rant to me? Or I can try to make you not think about it?”

Haseul looked carefully at her, thinking if she really could do anything to help. She was thinking about her, overthinking at that too, so it wasn’t like ranting to her was a great idea. And, well, how would she get distracted if it’s herself who’s going to try to do so? Both options seemed awful.

So, she shook her head. “Don’t worry about your unnie, Jungeun-ah. It’s fine, I mean it.”

The blond didn’t look convinced but she nodded at that. “Okay”, she forced a smile. “So, where was I? Ah, yes, Jiwoo. So--”

As she kept going about her day, the older watched her carefully. They were still sitting pretty closely, and it made Haseul notice the little details on her gestures, and without realizing, she was grinning at herself. She looked really fascinating when focused, her hands moving around the table and lips moving fast.

Her lips.

Damn. She was really pretty, all of her, but her lips. They were so captivating and _ maybe _Haseul was dying to kiss Jungeun.

And then it hit her why she kept overthinking about her confessions so much. Because she wanted them to be genuine, not in a gals being pals way. But in a total non-heterosexual, non-platonic way. In a very, very, _ very _ gay way.

She gulped down at the realization, because her entire life she only saw the possibility of her being with men. But sitting beside the other, letting her talk about whatever just made her so… _ comfortable_. And the weird feeling was still there, deep down, but it was like even with it making her uneasy it didn’t entirely matter. Because it wasn’t a bad thing. Jungeun liking her and her - possibly - liking her back wasn’t something _ bad_. It was something _ new_, something she never expected to go through, and for it being so unexpected it made her feel like this. But she wasn’t disgusted at her dongsaeng, nor at herself, for feeling like this. It was just something she’d have to work on and improve.

And _ accept_. 

“Jungeun-ah”, she suddenly said, voice as quiet as a whisper, nearly impossible to hear. But by their proximity, the younger had heard it clearly.

“Yes?”

“You’re very pretty today. Like, _very_ pretty.”

The blond opened her mouth to reply but she was too dumbfounded to do so. Her face quickly turned a pinkish hue as she was caught off guard. “T- thank you, unnie”, she nervously stuttered a reply.


End file.
